Genetic testing is used for various purposes, including forensic/identity testing, paternity testing, diagnostic testing, disease screening, environmental monitoring, food safety etc. Genetic testing relies on being able to analyze nucleic acids in a biological sample. Accordingly, improvements in nucleic acid analysis will further enhance the utility of genetic testing. In human identification-applications of genetic testing, such as forensic applications, nucleic acid analysis can be used to provide near certain matching of a biological sample to a person.